Unclaimed
by MeddlinMegs
Summary: After waking up at a strange summer camp for demigods, my whole world has flipped upside-down. I don't really know who I am or why my immortal parent has yet to fulfil their vow and claim me, but I think I'm about to find out.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus or any of its characters, they belong to Rick Riordan. I do own any and all original characters in this story._**

 **Hello, readers! This story takes place after the events of Trials of Apollo, assuming the series will end with Apollo back on Olympus. My goal is to update once a month to start, on the 5th, but if I get several chapters done ahead of time, I will u** **pdate on the 5th and 20th.**

 **Remember: Reviews and favorites/follows are always welcome! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

I knew that I was in a dream, it was just vague enough that I knew it couldn't be real, but it was the most vivid dream I had ever had.

I was surrounded by darkness, wearing nothing more than a tank top, shorts, and socks. The floor felt flat, kind of like a wood floor, and it was cool to the touch. It was silent for a while.

Then a loud, masculine voice sneered, "Is this really the best Olympus has? A pathetic unclaimed demigod?"

On instinct and out of fear, I took a step back, and my foot found where the wood floor met carpet.

"Why couldn't they send on of the Seven to defeat me? Aren't I good enough for an experienced half-blood?"

My mind began running circles around me as my eyes scanned for any indication of someone standing in the darkness with me. My thoughts were pulled to what was said; Olympus reminded me or the Olympics, but that didn't make much sense. My heart rate increased as I scrambled to any other place I had heard the word, and I reached a mountain in Greece, supposedly where the gods were located. If that was the case, half-blood made more sense, it was a term used to describe a demigod, the offspring of a god and mortal. This wouldn't have been my first god and demigod related dream, but it was the most terrifying.

"If this is the case, tearing them down will be a lot easier than I thought."

The floor below me vanished and I felt like I was falling. I screamed, not just in my dream, but in the real world as well.

Then I felt the cool grass under me. I was circled in a ball, my hands pressed against my mouth, and my eyes shut tightly. I didn't want to move, I wanted to process what happened, but the dream slowly started to fade from my memory. I completely blanked on what I was thinking about and why I was curled up in the fetal position.

A hand suddenly touched my upper arm and I jumped, scrambling to a sitting position.

"Easy, kid," the older boy said, putting both his hands up. "You're safe now."

I looked around; I was sitting at the bottom of a hill at what looked to be a summer camp. Several teens and preteens had gathered around me, most wearing the same orange shirt that read _Camp Half-Blood_ with a Pegasus emblem.

The boy in front of me knelt down, moving close to me, which caused me to blush. His black hair was messy, but in a cute "I just got done swimming" way instead of a lazy way, and his sea green eyes sparkled like the ocean. His tan skin almost seemed to glow in the sunlight and he was wearing the camp shirt and swimming trunks. "Can you tell us your name?" he asked, his voice calm and warming like a fresh cup of French vanilla cappuccino. "What happened?"

I almost couldn't respond, my cheeks felt like they were going to explode and the crowd made me uneasy. I managed to get out aspit spoken, "My name is Morgan." As I spoke, my physical condition hit me hard. My mouth was dry and felt full of fur, my skin burned as though it was rubbed raw, my muscles ached with fatigue, and my eyes and head stung like I had a fever and a headache.

"Well, Morgan," he said as he stood up, holding out his hand for me to take, "I'm Percy Jackson. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

I reached for his hand, my arm shaking, and gripped it tight before pulling myself to my feet. He helped me steady myself, but I was sure I was going to fall back down the way the world started to spin around me. "Half-blood? Where have I heard that . . ." My voice was airy and I started falling into Percy, keeping a firm grip on his hand. ". . . before."

"Easy, kid," he said gently, helping me stand back up. "You just took a tumble down Half-Blood Hill after Zeus knows what. Take it slow."

I nodded to show I had heard him, but I covered my mouth as my stomach did a summersault. I didn't think I would stay on my feet very long.

"So what attacked you?" some girl off to my right asked.

"I . . . don't know," I said, narrowing my eyes as I tried to remember what I had just been doing. "Did something attack me?"

"I highly doubt you would've fallen that hard if something wasn't chasing you," another girl, this one on my left, said.

My headache got abruptly worse and I pinched the bridge of my nose. I tried to respond to her, but all that came out of my mouth was incoherent babble. Then I fell into Percy and passed out.

* * *

When I woke up again, my mind felt clearer. My body still ached but at least I could think straight and I wasn't nauseous anymore. I sat up on the cot and looked down as something tugged on my left arm. There was an IV in my forearm. I immediately started looking around, briefly wondering if Camp Half-Blood was some fever dream, but I wasn't in a hospital. It was definitely some kind of infirmary, but certainly not a hospital room.

"I'm telling you, she was just dehydrated."

"I think that was more than just dehydration. She's been out for a day now."

"Look, I get you're worried but . . ."

The voices on the other side of the door faded away. I leaned forward and tried to listen, but they were whispering now.

I moved the blanket off me and got to my feet, which seemed much easier than the last time. I grabbed the IV stand and made my way over to the door. I reached out with my free hand to open the door, but before I could even reach it, the doorknob turned and I backed up as the door swung open.

Standing next to Percy was a guy about his height with sunkissed skin and blond hair. His eyes were a soft blue and he was wearing a medical scrub, denim shorts, and flip flops. He crossed his arms and his expression changed from surprised to annoyed. "I'm not having this. Please get back in bed."

"Not until someone explains what's going on," I said.

"We will," Percy promised. "Just take a seat. It's really a long story."

I obliged and went back to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Let's start simple, the blond said. "I'm Will Solace, the camp'a healer.

"I'm Morgan," I told him.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but my mind was drawing a blank. I was quite certain it was a common last name and I had said it. A million times, but it just wasn't coming to me. I closed my mouth and lowered my head, embarrassed that I could have forgotten something like that. Since he was patiently waiting for a response, I decided to just be honest and said, though my voice was quiet as the thought scared me, "I don't remember my last name."

"But you remember your first name?" He raised an eyebrow and gave me a quizzical look.

I didn't want to answer that. If I couldn't remember my last name, something that went hand in hand with my first name, why did I know my name was Morgan? How could I be so sure that's what my given name was? Yet I didn't have much doubt about it.

"Morgan," Percy said. "What do you remember before waking up on Half-Blood Hill?"

I thought as hard as I could. I had to know something, anything, other than my own name. Who was I? Where did I come from? What would've led me to this camp? Why couldn't I remember any of it? My nausea was creeping back and this time I truly felt like I was going to throw up.

Will noticed and grabbed a bucket, handing it to me.

Before I could thank him, I puked my guts out. My eyes began to tear up, partially from the strain of vomiting, but also because I was terrified. When I finally finished, Will took the bucket and Percy sat down next to me, putting his arm around me. "I can't remember anything," I sobbed.

"I know it sucks, but you're going to be okay," he told me. "And you're safe here."

I sniffed and dried my eyes. "What even is the camp for? What's a half-blood?"

"A half-blood is someone who has one mortal parent and one immortal parent," Will explained. "And since you ended up here, that means one of your parents is a god."

"A god?" I questioned. "Like Greek mythology?"

The boys looked at each other and then back at me.

"Exactly like that," Percy said. "Usually by now you would've been claimed, but that's okay. You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until then."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Which means that bracelet of yours . . . just keep a close eye on it," Will advised.

I looked down to my right arm where a golden chain bracelet rested on my wrist. "Because Hermes is the god of thieves."

Once again, the two looked at each other.

It clicked why exactly the two things I said were so odd. "But how do I know that?" I wondered aloud.

"I'll look into amnesia," Will assured me. "I'll figure out what caused yours. Until then . . ." He walked over to a mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "I want you to stay hydrated." He pulled out the IV and gave me the water.

"Got it," I said as I unscrewed the top off.

"Percy, Annabeth is looking for you."

I looked up the the pale boy who had suddenly appeared in the room. He had long black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with a sword hanging at his side.

Will crossed his arms. "Did you just shadow travel in here?"

The boy copied him. "No."

"Nico!" Percy jumped in. "Just the guy I was going to get."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Can you show Morgan here around the camp?" he asked. "She'll be staying in Cabin Eleven until she's claimed." He grunted. "And syea-ay on the estion-quays."

"Uh, sure," Nico said, looking to Will and then to me. "Just come with me then."


End file.
